The Apple of His Eye
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Bass would do anything to get the power back, but, most importantly, he would do anything for his family. Future fic. Rated for suggestive themes.


**Hey guys! Here's a glimpse at the future with my Nicknames' 'verse. Bass has power, but how far had he gone as the president of the republic, when he already had family issues? **

**I obviously don't own anything except for the Nicknames' 'verse, which I also give IronAmerica credit for, since we've both put our heads together to make this possible. **

_**The Apple of His Eye**_

Sebastian Monroe could look back on his past, pick everything apart piece by piece, and still wouldn't come up with this scenario. They had power, thanks to Miles, who had finally stopped being a bonehead and agreed to help them get the power back on for good. Miles' reasoning was his family. And, while Bass wanted to be a great leader and keep other countries from blowing them to bits, he had to stop and realize what danger he would be putting _his_ family in. Mandy didn't need that, and their little girl most certainly didn't need to grow up in a warzone.

Emily Monroe was at the tender age of six. The television scared her and her eyes went wide when she heard Uncle Miles talking to daddy through a rectangular shaped thingy, but she could never see him. She could only remember bits and pieces of the blackout, seeing how she was just two when they were finally able to turn the lights back on. But, with every new thing that mommy or daddy, or even Uncle Miles or Aunt Nora brought into the house, Emily was always the first to question it.

Being a mother wasn't a walk in the park, Mandy came to realize early on. Of course, neither was being the First Lady, but that was another story, which she knew Nora could understand completely. At least Mandy's daughter had others to play with; Charlie and Danny would take her out to the lake while her parents were otherwise occupied. Luckily, Bass and Mandy's home was just passed the stables and the lake, so there was always something for little Emily to do.

Sebastian was wonderful with his and Mandy's daughter. He wanted more children after the lights finally came back on, and his wife wasn't one to argue. Now that it was four years after the fact, everything had calmed down immensely, and the Monroes and the Mathesons were back in control of their republic, for now.

o—o—o

Bass sat back in his favorite armchair, feet propped up as he watched his two favorite girls. Emily sat on her mother's lap as Mandy ran a brush through her unruly dirty-blonde hair. The six-year-old had a smile on her face as she looked over at her daddy, who in turn just grinned back at her.

"Daddy, can we go see the horsies again?" Emily asked, a slight pout forming at her lips. It never failed. Horses were the six-year-old's favorite animal, and she always had to go see them and feed them noms, as she called it.

"Maybe in a little while after mom is done brushing your hair," the general then met his eyes with his wife as he spared her a private smile; she just blushed in response.

The youngster screwed her face up as she looked between her parents. "Mommy and daddy are being mushy again. Yuck!"

Mandy just chuckled and gently brushed through the ends of her daughter's blonde locks. "Try not to move your head, baby."

"Why?" Emily squeaked, much like her mother always did when she turned her head back to glance at Mandy. "Ow, mom! Why'd you pull my hair?"

"Told you," the brunette smirked, leaning forward to hug her child closely. "Of course, I'd never do that on purpose."

Bass watched the two of them embrace for a few moments. His wife then started to braid their six-year-old's hair. God, he was so lucky to have these two in his life. If it hadn't been for Mandy in the first place, he would have given up all hope. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to reunite with his best friend, and he certainly wouldn't have gotten the chance to fall in love, get married, _and _have a child. His life would have ended a long time ago had it not been for this woman before him.

Watching Emily grow was a miraculous thing. Despite everything going on with the republic, that little girl stayed as cheery as she could. Bass knew that it was because she didn't understand, but that was the refreshing part. She was so young and so naïve that she didn't _have_ to understand. He could just coddle her from the evil "monsters" that kids her age were supposed to be afraid of.

Mandy sat back a few moments later to admire her handiwork. Emily's blonde locks swooped off of her shoulder in a single braid and she was just beaming from ear to ear at the attention from both her parents.

"Look at you, sunshine," Bass began appreciatively, using his daughter's prevalent nickname. She had gotten this name after running outside on her own for the first time. Her parents hung back and watched her roam around, being the curious toddler that was. Emily had been wearing a cute little sundress and sandals, her dirty-blonde locks blowing around in the wind. She loved the sunshine, and her dark eyes had a golden tint to it whenever the sunlight hit them. When Bass first noticed that, the nickname just stuck.

Emily snuggled against her mother's chest, careful not to mess up her newly done braid. "Thank you, mommy."

Mandy wrapped her arms around her little girl again and kissed her cheek. She then directed a question to her husband, "I think this one is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older, what do you think, Sebby?"

Bass didn't even have to question that, he just nodded. "Oh yeah. I know her mother was," he winked at his wife and then sent a softer smile to their daughter. "Though, she should know that any guy that wants to even _look_ at her has to go through me first."

"Boys have cooties, daddy," Emily piped up, her voice muffled against her mother's chest.

"Everyone but daddy and your little brother, right?" the general chuckled as his six-year-old nodded mutely.

Mandy quirked an eyebrow and looked over at her husband. "Sebastian? Something you're not telling me?"

"Erm, no. Why?" Bass asked, watching as his wife came over to him and sat on the arm of his chair. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"_And_ your little brother? Maybe I'm missing something, but I don't remember having a son," the brunette looked down at her husband, a smirk playing at her lips.

Emily squirmed out of her mother's arms without either of them noticing. They were being _mushy _again. Pretty soon they'd make her go to her room and take a nap…

"Well sure," Sebastian had a grin on his face as he went to kiss her again. "I thought we'd agreed on more children."

"Of course, honey, I was just a little thrown off by the fact that you already had a gender picked out and everything," Mandy smiled down at him, her thick hair falling over them like a curtain as they began kissing again. "No illegitimate children for you, mister," she whispered against his lips.

"Not at all," Bass rasped, pulling her into his lap for an even sounder kiss. "I want to fertilize all of _your_ eggs, and I won't settle for anything else," he whispered back at her, knowing very well that they had to keep the obscene talk to a minimum around their daughter.

"All of 'em, huh?" Mandy beamed a smile, something that her husband found so incredibly beautiful. "I guess we better get started, then."

Just as they went to kiss again, they heard the tiny sound of their daughter clearing her throat. She wanted to go to the stables and, darn it, she was going!

The mother laughed and pushed on her husband's chest lightly as they ended their kiss. "I think we should take care of the child we've got in the first place, though."

"Sounds like a good idea, dear," Bass scooped his wife up in his arms, chuckling in her ear as she squeaked and snaked her arms around his neck. "I love you, and I can't wait to undress you later," he nibbled on her neck and pulled on her own braided ponytail.

"Sebby," Mandy whined as his nibbles reduced to feather light kisses. "We've got an audience…"

"I know. I just love seeing you squirm," Sebastian growled lowly into her ear, making her shiver from deep down in her belly.

Emily beamed as her parents finally joined her. She could care less that her father had his hand in her mother's back pocket; that much was usual after they started to get mushy. She rushed out of the house, with her parents right behind her. They could be mushy all they wanted, she was going to see her horsies!

**And that's where I'll end that. What do we think about my little family? **


End file.
